


Hunter Hunted

by JJJunky



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is lost in a snowstorm and receives unlikely help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Hunted

Hunter Hunted  
By JJJunky

 

Josiah Sanchez easily captured the riderless horse walking dispiritedly down the middle of the road leading through Four Corners. Though his normal disposition precluded affability, Peso was clearly exhausted. Despite the freezing temperature, flecks of foam dotted the animal's glistening black hide, indicating he had been ridden hard.

Hunching his shoulders against the sleeting rain, Josiah slowly walked the heavily panting horse in circles until Peso's heartbeat evened out. By the time it was safe to lead the horse to its stall, the rain had turned to snow. A thick layer of flakes coated the town.

Sadly realizing there was nothing more he could do, Josiah took his time brushing down the subdued horse. A quivering smile curved his lips as the task revived memories of the relationship between the noble steed and its master. Often cantankerous, Peso would make the simplest chore twice as difficult. There was no sign of that temperament tonight.

For a brief moment, Josiah considered concealing the knowledge of Peso's arrival. Why should the others endure the pain he was experiencing? As much as the action appealed to him, Josiah knew he couldn't do it. His friends would never forgive him for the deception. It was even conceivable that Chris would put a bullet in him with little or no remorse.

When every inch of the black gelding was brushed to a satiny finish, Josiah knew he could not evade the inevitable any longer. It was time to tell the others - to tell Chris Larabee - that Peso had returned to Four Corners without a rider. And there was nothing they could do about finding his master until morning.

Disheartened, Josiah threw grain and hay into Peso's stall. Once the water bucket was filled, he steeled his heart for the task ahead. As he made his way to the saloon, this time his shoulders were stooped against the burden he carried, not the inclement weather. 

*****

In a reflex reaction as natural to him as eating, Ezra Standish looked up when he heard the doors of the saloon open and close. Identifying the new arrival was of maximum importance to the gambler. The uppermost reason was his safety. In his line of work, he had made a number of enemies. He had no intention of dying with his gun still in his holster.

Of secondary importance, the newcomer could be a potential mark, someone who didn't know of Ezra's skill at the poker table. The challenge of outwitting an opponent was of far more interest than the possibility of monetary gain. 

At first, Ezra felt a twinge of disappointment when he saw the newcomer was Josiah. Though he quite liked the preacher, the man rarely had much money, a second glance at the older man's face, made Ezra pause.

Tapping the two cards sitting on the table in front of him, Buck Wilmington said, "Come on, Ezra, I'm ready ta win back some of my money."

Ezra continued to stare over Buck's shoulder. Aware his peculiar behavior had alerted his companions to Josiah's entrance, Ezra placed the deck of cards he had been dealing on the table. His shaking hands were revealing more of his emotions than he normally allowed.

Quickly rising from his chair, Nathan Jackson crossed to his friend. "Josiah, are you hurt?"

Despite the healer's concern, Ezra could tell Josiah's pain was to his spirit, not his body. Though Nathan often alleged Ezra had no heart, the opposite was true. He had just become adept at hiding it from others.

"I'm fine, Nathan." Josiah's hand squeezed his friend's shoulder as his gaze rested on the black clad man sitting with his back to the wall.

Ezra's own eyes shifted to Chris Larabee. The gunfighter's attention remained fixed on the partial hand he had been dealt, even though Ezra was certain he knew all eyes were on him.

"What's wrong, Josiah?" Chris' question was barely audible above the noise of the saloon.

Crossing to the bar to stand next to JD Dunne, Josiah waved at the bartender requesting a drink.

"Josiah?"

There were few people who did not quake at the suppressed rage audible in Larabee's voice. Ezra knew Sanchez was one of them. He wasn't surprised when the preacher took the time to gulp his drink before turning to answer.

"Peso came in without a rider," said Josiah.

Stunned, Ezra wondered how the preacher could be so calm - and why he had taken so long to make his revelation. Vin was probably hurt and needed their help. Ezra pushed back his chair and rose. His action was mirrored by Chris and Buck.

"Sit down, boys," Josiah quietly ordered. "There's nothing we can do."

Shock froze Ezra in place. Josiah was the most compassionate man he had ever met. Yet he wanted them to sit back in their chairs and resume their game?

"There's no moon and snow's covered Peso's tracks. We could ride by Vin without knowing it."

"We could call out for him," JD asserted.

"What if he can't answer?" Josiah refilled his glass. "In the dark, we could destroy evidence that would give us any chance of finding him."

Backing slowly to the doors, Nathan shook his head. "If we wait until morning, he could freeze to death."

"If he hasn't found shelter by now," Josiah observed, "it's already too late. You know how long ago he left on patrol."

While he knew Josiah was right, Ezra didn't want to admit it. Vin had been gone for eight hours. They had all assumed he had wisely taken shelter at one of the ranches when the weather turned. A supposition Peso's arrival had destroyed.

As much as he wanted to ignore Josiah's advice, saddle his horse, and start looking for his friend, Ezra knew such behavior was not in Vin's best interest. They were already too late to save their friend.

*****

Buck tapped his horse's right front foot, a non-verbal request for the animal to lift it. Quickly, picking out the frog, he released the ankle when he was finished. As he moved to the hind legs, his eyes strayed to Peso's stall. Normally, the spirited gelding would be pacing and whining - loudly - anxious to draw their attention.

To see the black standing listlessly, his head bowed, brought tears to Buck's eyes. It was another indication they were unlikely to find Vin alive.

Clamping down on his despair, Buck finished cleaning his horse's hooves and brushing him down. Retrieving his saddle blanket, he saw he had fallen behind the others, so he picked up his pace.

The lamps hanging on the posts barely lit the darkness of the pre-dawn morning. They were lucky Chris had waited this long before starting the search. Buck had no illusions concerning his old friend - Larabee had no patience at the best of times. And this was far from the best of times.

It was still snowing when Buck led his mount out of the barn into the gray dawn. Tightening the cinch once more, he climbed into the saddle. No one said a word as they headed out. According to Josiah, Peso had entered the town on the road coming from the east. It was as good a direction to start looking as any.

To be honest, Buck didn't think they had much chance of finding their friend either alive or dead. Almost a foot of snow had fallen overnight and it was still coming down. Any tracks had long since been covered.

Though he didn't dare speak his thoughts, Buck wondered if he was the only one certain they would have to wait until spring to find Vin. Yet, even believing the search to be a waste of time, Buck didn't contemplate returning to the comfort and warmth of his bed and the companion waiting there for him. He knew if their positions were reversed, Vin would unhesitatingly look for him. Of course, the man's tracking skills were such that if it were Buck or any of the others who were lost, Vin would find them. It was ironic that the only one who had any chance of finding Vin was Vin himself.

Squeezing his legs against his mount's flanks, Buck jogged to reach Chris' side. A layer of ice under the snow made the footing too treacherous to travel at a faster speed. His voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face and neck, Buck asked, "How do you want to handle this, Chris?"

"When we reach the trail to Nettie's," said Chris, his eyes never straying from the path, "Nathan and JD will go check with her while the rest of us head to Cody Porter's old place."

While the deserted farm wasn't the best place to take refuge, it was the only shelter in the immediate area besides Nettie's. If Vin wasn't at either place there was no chance of finding the tracker alive. Buck found himself carefully studying every mound of snow at the side of the road, dreading yet wishing one of them would be his friend. The alternative was months of uncertainty.

"What do we do if we don't find Vin at Nettie's or Porter's?" Buck forced himself to ask.

"We head back to town."

Buck knew how much that decision would cost Chris, even though there was nothing else they could do. He didn't often pray, but he did so now. More than one life was at stake in this search.

*****

Riding almost side-saddle to protect his exposed face from the driving snow JD jumped when a howl echoed through the bitter air. The sound uncomfortably close, he fumbled to pull his sidearm with frozen fingers, while the other hand fought his agitated horse.

Movement to his left drew JD's attention. A wolf was rising from the ground, shaking off a sheet of snow that had allowed it to blend in with the white-covered ground. Layers of clothing making him slow and awkward, JD aimed his gun at the wild animal. His finger was squeezing the trigger when a hand clamped down on his arm pushing it down. "What the hell you doin', Preacher?" JD angrily demanded, fruitlessly fighting the bruising grip.

"Saving one of God's creatures." 

"It's a wolf," JD unnecessarily pointed out.

"Who deliberately attracted our attention," said Josiah. "Doesn't it make you wonder why?"

"Everyone knows wolves are crazy."

"Not this everyone."

As JD struggled to pull free, a second gray figure rose to stand beside the first. The two animals stared fearlessly at the riders before trotting off into the trees. Disappointed, JD snapped, "Now look what ya done, Josiah, they got away."

"And that's bad?"

"Of course it is." Exasperated, JD whined, "They're killers."

"Seems to me they weren't the ones trying to do the killing."

As the preacher's words sunk in, JD's gaze returned to where he had first spotted the beasts. If he had Josiah's imagination, he would have sworn the wolves had been trying to tell him something. Even as he dismissed the idea as foolishness, JD reined his horse off the trail to a snow-covered mound.

Within a few feet, he realized it was a body. A blue bandana peeked out from under a coating of snow, near the imprint of one of the wolves. Wondering how long the animals had been feeding on his friend, JD felt the bile rise in his throat. He choked it down to draw the others' attention. "Nathan, Chris, over here."

When Josiah drew closer, JD channeled his repugnance, releasing it on the man he held responsible for his failure to avenge his friend's death. "They killed Vin and you let 'em get away."

"Don't be so sure they did the killing," warned Josiah.

Surprised at the strength of his feelings, JD held his tongue. This was not the time or place to argue with the preacher. The confrontation would come later. Sadly, JD realized he had matured more in the last few minutes than he had in an entire year. He was sorry it took the death of a friend to make him gain such wisdom. He knew almost all his decisions in the future would be colored by this one event.

Certain his stomach would rebel at the sight of Vin's ravaged body, JD stayed in the saddle as Nathan, Chris and Josiah dismounted.

Gently brushing the snow from his fallen friend, Nathan knelt at Vin's side and put a hand on his chest. Pulling the scarf away from his face, the healer gasped. "His heart's beatin'. Vin's alive."

Shocked in place, JD continued to be an observer as Buck and Ezra joined the others gathered around Vin.

"Is Mr. Tanner injured?" inquired Ezra.

"I ain't found nothin' yet," said Nathan, carefully inspecting the still form.

"Shouldn't he have frozen ta death?" Buck spoke as if he was in a daze, apparently afraid to believe what he was hearing.

"He should have," Nathan acknowledged, "but he didn't. All I can find is a broken leg. He's mighty cold, though, so there could be other injuries. We need ta git 'im back ta town."

Blankets were retrieved from the backs of saddles and wrapped around Vin until he looked like a swaddled baby. Chris climbed back onto his horse, scooting onto the pommel of his saddle to leave room for Vin. Once he was situated, Buck and Nathan gently placed Vin into his waiting arms.

As Josiah returned to mount his horse, JD turned to him. "The wolves kept Vin warm, didn't they?"

"It looks that way."

"Vin's alive because of them."

Josiah swung onto his saddle and picked up his reins. "Yes, he is."

"Why would they do that?" JD felt sick to his stomach again, remembering how close he had come to shooting Vin's saviors.

"Maybe they recognized Vin as a kindred spirit."

"Wolves are killers. Vin ain't no killer," argued JD.

Josiah's voice contained a touch of anger as he replied, "Wolves are often accused of crimes committed by man and other animals. Just as Vin has been."

JD shook his head. "You got it wrong, Josiah. There ain't nothin' good about wolves."

"Tell that to Vin." Josiah tapped his heels against his horse's flanks, setting him in motion.

Left alone, JD looked at the imprint where Vin's body had lain. Still visible on either side were the impressions of the two wolves. Even with the evidence right there in front of him, JD couldn't believe the wild animals were responsible for saving Vin's life. Why would they do such a thing? Josiah had obviously made sense of the incident to fit his beliefs, but JD needed something more tangible before he would accept Josiah's explanation.

*****

Nathan lit a lamp as Josiah and Buck gently laid Vin on the bed. "Git them blankets off 'im," the healer instructed the two men. Ezra had already grabbed a bucket to fill with water, while Chris set about building a fire.

It struck Nathan that they all had the routine down to a science. Either they were hurt much too frequently or they were all quick studies. It was sad to say, but both observations were probably accurate.

JD breathlessly entered the infirmary. It was clear by his prompt arrival that he had left the horses for Yosemite to tend. Nathan couldn't blame the boy - any one of the others would have done the same given the opportunity.

A quick glance around the room halted JD in his tracks. With all the necessary preparations already in motion it was clear he was at a loss. "Whaddya want me ta do, Nathan?"

"I need hot water bottles," said Nathan. "As many as ya can git."

JD nearly ran Ezra down as he turned to fill Nathan's request.

Water splashing at his feet, Ezra chastised, "A little less enthusiasm if you please, Mr. Dunne."

"Sorry, Ez," JD mumbled, his boots slipping on the wet floor as he ran from the room.

Ezra transferred the remainder of the water he had collected into a cast iron pot Chris had hung on the bar ready to swing over the fire. Empty bucket in hand, the gambler gazed at their fallen comrade before hurrying outside to refill it.

"What now, Nathan?" asked Josiah, absently folding one of the blankets he and Buck had unwrapped from Vin's body.

Pausing as he completed his own preparations, Nathan said, "Git his clothes off, but watch that leg."

His own chores completed, Chris had crossed to assist Josiah and Buck. Nathan could see the normally taciturn man was visibly shaking. It was impossible to tell if it was from fear or cold, and Nathan didn't have time to find out. Despite the wolves' assistance and all Nathan's skills, there was still a possibility Vin could die. The human body wasn't designed to handle extremes in temperature. The broken leg was the least of Nathan's worries. He had to warm Vin's blood. Even then, Nathan had seen men die under similar circumstances. Some simply slipped away in their sleep; others endured excruciating pain before meeting their maker. Nathan would use every bit of knowledge he possessed to prevent Vin from succumbing, but he didn't know if it would be enough.

"Is there anything else I can do, Mr. Jackson?" asked Ezra.

Hearing the water bubbling on the fire and noticing the full bucket sitting nearby, Nathan shook his head. "I'm gonna need as much hot water as you can boil."

"I'll get more buckets."

Cold wind and snow blasted into the room as Ezra exited. Nathan shivered as much from what he was about to do as from the chilly breeze blowing across his bare arms. "I gotta git that leg straightened out," he explained, "or Vin could have a permanent limp."

Nathan bit his lip to keep from amending his statement. From their concerned faces, the others were obviously aware Vin could still die.

"Tell us what ya want us ta do," said Buck, shrugging out of his coat.

Nathan laid the supplies he would need on the table beside the bed. "Hold Vin down; I don't want him movin' at the wrong time."

Even though it meant subjecting Vin to an unbearable agony, Nathan almost hoped his friend would regain consciousness while the broken leg was being set. Vin had not been responsive since they found him. Except for the beating heart, there had not been any sign of life in the injured man. It was starting to worry Nathan.

With Buck holding one arm, Chris the other, and Josiah gripping the uninjured leg, Nathan set to work. He took a deep, even breath to build his courage. No matter how many bones he set, it never got easier.

Taking a firm grip just above the ankle, Nathan tugged with all his strength. As he felt the bone snap into place, an agonized cry filled the room. Looking at Vin's pain-twisted features, Nathan was sorry he had made the wish, even though his heart swelled with hope that Vin would recover from his ordeal.

Now, all there was to worry about was lung fever.

*****

Chris forced himself to stay in his seat as he watched Vin maneuver his crutches across the icy sidewalk. A fall could undo all of Nathan's hard work. Even so, Vin would not appreciate what he considered being mothered.

A quick check showed Nathan in the window of his infirmary, Josiah sweeping the church steps, Ezra at the door of the saloon, JD outside the jail, and Buck in the shadows of the livery, each as interested in Vin's progress as Chris. And each knowing they had to hide their concern or chance driving their friend away.

A cold wind driving him inside the saloon, Chris crossed to their usual table and waited for Vin to join him. Ezra stayed at his post a few minutes longer before turning in Chris' direction and touching two fingers to the brim of his hat. His normal saunter ratcheted up a few speeds; the gambler had climbed the stairs and was out of sight by the time Vin appeared in the doorway.

When Vin paused and glanced suspiciously around the room, Chris was grateful for Ezra's insight and quick disappearance.

Inez appeared with a pot of coffee and two cups. Placing them in front of Chris, she sent Vin a smile before returning to the kitchen. Filling the cups, Chris pushed one over to the empty seat on his left, knowing Vin wouldn't like to have his back to the door. When you have a price on your head, you have to give yourself every advantage.

Cradling the other cup in his hands, Chris sat back in his chair, slouching so his hat would hide the worried gaze following his friend's slow progress across the room. Vin was still pale and way too thin, but Chris was grateful he was alive. The pain as the frozen blood thawed had been excruciating, almost as difficult for his friends to witness as for Vin to endure. However, Nathan's greatest fear, that Vin would develop lung fever, had not occurred. Chris was well aware of how lucky Vin and, by association, his friends were. Chris also knew who was responsible.

As Vin settled in his seat and took a sip of the hot coffee, Chris hoped his friend was strong enough to answer a few questions about that night. "Vin, how much do you remember about what happened to you?"

"I remember thinkin' how stupid I was not to stay at Nettie's."

"Do you remember what spooked Peso?"

"Not really; it don't take much."

Knowing how true that statement was, Chris hesitated before continuing. "Do you remember seeing wolves?"

"I thought I was dreamin'." Vin's eyes were unfocused as he relived his ordeal. "Couldn't walk, dragged myself as far as I could 'fore I lost the feelin' in my hands and arms. They jus' stopped workin'."

Though he already knew the answer, Chris pressed, "What did you do?"

"Weren't nothin' I could do; I knew I was gonna die. That's when them wolves come up and laid beside me."

"Why?" asked Chris, curiosity audible in his voice.

"Don't rightly know."

Chris tried to hide his disappointment. "Josiah thinks they recognized you as a kindred spirit."

"Could be," Vin agreed. "I reckon I ain't as interested in why they done what they done. Jus' glad they done it."

His heart echoing the sentiment, Chris sat back in his chair. Vin was right, finding the answer wasn't as important as the result. Their friend was alive largely due to the intervention of two wild animals. He would stop asking why and just be grateful for the miracle.


End file.
